Una busca ruidos muy problematica
by Ero-Eli Kyouyama
Summary: si quieres humor, parodia, y reirte del akatsuki lo que te le da gana este es tu fic xD creado por un pago hecho fic una bruja les hará el día imposible al akatsuki reviews onegai shimasu! nOn


_**Una busca ruidos muy problemática**_

Acababan de volver de una pelea, el Akatsuki estaba agotado y todo por culpa de una bruja entrando en la edad del pavo, nada más entrar a su base secreta, se bañaron y se fueron a dormir

((Al día siguiente))

-Fuwaaaaaaaaaa… ñam ñam –bostezaba Hidan recientemente despertado mientras sentía una ligera brisa entre sus cabellos

Se levantó y se fue al baño para hacer sus necesidades básicas, una vez terminadas baja la tapa del wc, se lava las manos mientras se mojaba su bien formado pecho y miraba sus boxers negros con nubes rojas

-"_Sencillamente perfecto" _– pensaba mientras cerraba la llave del agua

Se miró en el espejo; primero miró su boca, labios carnosos, con una sonrisa orgullosa dibujada en ellos, luego su nariz recta y firme, luego sus ojos cortos, alargados, producían un efecto hipnótico en cualquiera, y su pelo, recién engominado, peinado hacia atrás, un pelo envidiable aunque el único defecto era que no superaba al de Itachi, y qué decir de esas orejitas de gato, rectas, amarillas, atentas a cualquier sonido…espera…¿he dicho…orejitas de gato?...

-¡NANIIIIIIIIII! –gritó alterando a todos quienes en un minuto se encontraban en el baño incluido el Líder

Las caras de todos expresaban preocupación, molestia e incluso indiferencia. Hidan se volteó a verles, de nuevo, el terror se reflejo en su rostro, los señaló mientras se caía al suelo

-¿se puede saber que demonios ocurre? –preguntó indiferentemente Itachi mientras sentía el aire fresco de la mañana en su pecho

-to…todos… ¡TENEMOS OREJAS DE GATO! –gritó Hidan haciendo que el equipo entrase en el baño, quedándose como Hidan cuando vieron su reflejo

-¡REUNIÓN! Pero antes… ¡A VESTIRSE TODOS! –gritó el Líder el cual era el único que no estaba en paños menores

Cinco minutos después todos estaban vestidos, en el lugar se hallaban una mesa rectangular bastante grande, una pantalla plana de plasma encima de un mueble rústico, por dentro se veía la Play Station 2 con las carátulas de los juegos Singstar y Eye toy 3 junto con la cámara y los micrófonos conectados a la máquina. A los lados habían estanterías llenas de pergaminos.

-¡Hay que hacer algo! –dijo la chica del grupo

-¡Esto no puede ser! ¿¡Cómo demonios ha ocurrido!? –gritaba Hidan mientras observaba a sus compañeros ya sentados en la mesa

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo esto no va a quedar así! –gritaba furioso el Líder desde un extremo de la mesa

-Pues a Tobi le gustan –dijo Tobi mientras acariciaba sus orejitas

-¿tu crees que con estas orejas nos tomarán en serio? –dijo el Líder conteniendo las ganas de matar al chico

-… definitivamente hay que hacer algo con ellas –reflexionó el chico con nombre de perro

-¡Líder Líder un! –Habló Deidara desesperado consiguiendo la atención del nombrado -¡Ella dice que las orejitas le quedan mejor a las chicas y yo digo que no un! ¿Usted que opina? –dijo como si fuese un niño pequeño cosa que hizo que varias venas se hinchasen en la frente del pelirrojo

-¡Callaos de una vez pandilla de imbéciles! –Saltó Itachi harto de Todo -¿¡Y vosotros os hacéis llamar asesinos sin escrúpulos!? ¡Parecéis unos niñatos! –gritó consiguiendo que su equipo se avergonzase y como prueba de ello estaban sus orejas bajadas -¡Mientras no hacíais mas que gritar supuse que esto se debe a la maldita bruja de ayer y he mandado un halcón para seguirle la pista! –Gritó mientras sacaba un pergamino de su capa –esta es su posición –habló más tranquilo dejando el pergamino en la mesa al ver como los demás se interesaban en el tema.

-bien hecho Itachi –habló el Líder orgulloso al ver que al menos no eran todos unos ineptos

-¡Itachi-san es el mejor! –habló Kisame a quien sus orejas azules le quedaban fatal –pues vayamos a nuestro destino ¡A Konoha! –gritó emocionado el cara tiburón mientras todos buscaban sombreros de paja para ocultar las orejas

Llegaron a Konoha pero la dirección era falsa, más tarde encontraron una pista de la bruja doceañera, por lo que la siguieron hasta Sunagakure, pero tampoco estaba allí. Entre tanto se les había hecho tarde y aún no encontraban a la brujita, mas su suerte cambió cuando se la encontraron en su bosque, cerca de su guarida.

-¡Eh tu! ¡Bruja de pacotilla quítanos esto de la cabeza! –gritó la parte malvada de Setsu

-¡Me llamo Izumi baka! –le dijo la bruja doceañera tirándole una lata a la cabeza

-auch eso dolió –dijo la parte buena de Setsu esta vez -¡Hay que matarla! –cambió bruscamente

-¡Quítanoslas ya un! –dijo Deidara con cara asesina

-Solo lo haré si me dais algo a cambio –decía mientras se acercaba a ellos

-¿Cuál es tu petición? –pregunta Itachi seriamente, quería quitarse esas orejas de una vez, ¿qué diría su hermanito si lo viese? Sería el hazmerreír del clan

-un beso con Líder-kun –dice maliciosamente Izumi

-¡Nani! Se…señor… ¿lo hará? –preguntó Kakuzu mientras miraba atónito a su jefe

-no me queda otra opción, todo sea por el equipo, malditos… me habéis salido caro –decía el Líder con una vena en la frente mientras se acercaba a la chica

-¡suerte jefe! –gritó el rubio que quería recuperar su perfección

Izumi y el Líder se acercaron mutuamente, el Líder no sabía que hacer ya que la chica era menor que el, mas la brujita con una mano puesta en la nuca del mayor lo atrajo hacia si. Primero fue un choque de labios mas Izumi se encargó de abrirse paso por la boca del hombre, lamiendo todo lo posible e incitándolo a corresponder, el cual no la decepcionó colocando una mano en la cintura de la brujita pelicastaña rizado y ojicastaña, quien coloco una mano en la cabeza del Líder para hacer mas profundo el beso.

-joder menudos pulmones un –comentaba Deidara asombrado

Terminaron de besarse, la chica chascó los dedos y consiguió que desapareciesen las orejas, saltó hacia unos árboles y desapareció

-venga Tobi, ¡te reto al singstar! –dice la mujer contenta

-¡Si! Tobi está contento –contesta mientras cambiaban la dirección para irse a su guarida

-esa chica sería muy buena en el Akatsuki si fuese algo mayor –piensa en voz alta el Líder mientras se relame los labios con gula

_**Owari…**_

Notas de Autora:

Este es un pago para Ero-Izumi muy atrasado pero ¡eh! ¡Que yo cumplí! xD ahora si espero que no te importe demo… colgaré este fic en fan fiction y es que no me puedo resistir xD lo adoro y para los que lo leyeron espero que se hayan reído un rato y que les haya gustado este fic es la recreación viviente de que las clases sirven para algo, exacto, para inventarse fics mientras los profes hablan con las paredes… bueno creo que eso es todo ¡hasta otra!


End file.
